Alenol Line
| status = operating | locale = Twente, Northrhine-Westphalia | predecessor = | first = | last = | successor = | operator = Syntus Twente | formeroperator = Connexxion | ridership = 10,956,320 (2015) | ridership2 = | website = | start = Ahaus | stops = 20 | end = Oldenzaal | distance = 30 km | journeytime = | frequency = Twice hourly | trainnumber = | line_used = | class = | access = On most stations | seating = 134 seats per separate unit 10 folded seats per unit 120 standing passengers per unit | sleeping = | autorack = | catering = | observation = | entertainment = | baggage = | otherfacilities = | stock = (2 at all times, increase to 6 units possible) | gauge = 1,435 mm | el = | speed = 80 kph general speed | owners = | routenumber = | map = | map_state = }}The Alenol Line ( : Alenollijn; Tweants: Aleanolliende; : Alenollinie) is a line of the Twente S-bahn, connecting Ahaus in Germany and Oldenzaal with Enschede. Together with the Winengron Line, the Alenol Line was one of the first two lines of the Twente S-bahn system to be opened, in 1956, and originally terminated at Alstätte before its extension to Ahaus in 2002. It was heavily affected by the 2000 Enschede fireworks disaster as it ran directly past the compound of . The stretch between Enschede Centraal and Deppenbroek was subsequently reconstructed underground. Due to the line's international nature, border checks used to be carried out at Broekheurne; these were discontinued after the establishment of the Schengen Area in 1995. Route The Alenol Line can be divided up into three stretches: From Ahaus to Enschede Centraal, calling at the stations Kusenhook, Wessum, Alstätte, Eichendorffsiedlung, Broekheurne, Wesselerbrink, Stroinkslanden, P+R Zuiderval, 't Getfert and Medisch Spectrum Twente. From Enschede Centraal to Lonneker, calling at the stations Lasonder-Zeggelt, Roombeek, Hulsmaat-Voortman, Deppenbroek and Voortman-Amelink. The Alenol serves this stretch in combination with the Ehebo Line. The final stretch is from Lonneker to Oldenzaal, calling at the stations Prins Bernhardpark, Hanzepoort and Berghuizen. Overground and street running Much of the track is located at ground level. This is however not the case in the stretch of track that runs through Enschede. Upon approach to Enschede from the south, 630 metres before Wesselerbrink metro station, the track is elevated onto a viaduct at 20 metres above street level. It remains elevated over the Buurserstraat and part of the Zuiderval; Stroinkslanden metro station is also located on this viaduct. Just north of exit 25 to Enschede-Zuid on the A35 road, the track returns to ground level again and begins over the bus lane. Here the track is in position with the tram tracks. Along the street running track are the metro stations P+R Zuiderval and 't Getfert, the platforms of which are shared with buses and trams. As such, those bound to a wheelchair cannot enter the trains at these stations, due to the low level of the platforms. The street running stretch uses power from the trams' overhead line. For this part of the track, the trains switch off third rail electrification and extend a . Trains that are street running are required to use their claxon every 15 seconds, 50 metres before entering a station, and 50 metres before a . The level crossing along the street running stretch have audio-visual warnings of an approaching train (as well as trams and buses), but do not have barriers. There are however traffic lights that will not allow any vehicle passage upon approach of a train. Exactly halfway between the 't Getfert and Medisch Spectrum Twente metro stations, the track deviates from the bus lane and goes underground into the Noordertunnel. The tunnel runs northwards up to Enschede Centraal, whereafter it turns to northeast. The Lasonder-Zeggelt, Roombeek, and Hulsmaat-Voortman metro stations are located in the northern half of the tunnel. The track continues at ground level again after exiting the tunnel at Deppenbroek metro station. Category:Twente S-bahn Category:Seafaring Confederation